You and Me
by Katie2323
Summary: George and Izzie are finally together and have to deal with the obstacles that life throws at them. Mostly Gizzie with some other couples. Takes place afer 4x05.


Author's Note: Here's a new multi-chaptered fic I'm starting. I still plan on finishing my other stories, but I wanted to start this one. It takes place after 4x05. It's mainly Gizzie, but it will have some other couples. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

You and Me

Chapter 1

Izzie groaned as her alarm went off. She quickly hit the off button and sat up. She had slept alone again. It had been two months since her and George had gotten officially together. They both agreed that they would wait on taking their relationship any further, to be respectable to Callie, but now Izzie had a craving, a craving that only George could fix, a craving she had had since she woke up the morning after their first time.

Izzie got up out of bed with a look of determination. Her and George had been very respectable, but now it was time to take their relationship further.

She quickly got dressed and headed for work.

* * *

"Hey Mer, have you seen George?" Izzie said walking into the locker room.

"I think he's asleep in one of the on-call rooms." Meredith said.

"Okay, I'll go find him." Izzie said ignoring the awkward look on Meredith's face. Everyone was still being weird about Izzie and George being together, but she didn't care. She was in love with George and that was all that mattered.

Izzie found George sleeping in the on-call room, as Meredith had said. She paused to study him. He was so cute when he was sleeping. His hair was all ruffled and he was snoring softly.

She kneeled down beside him.

"Hey." She said softly.

His eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

"Hey."

"This is absurd, you know." Izzie said.

"What?" George asked groggily.

"You sleeping here, when I have a perfectly good bed. I know we said we'd wait and be respectable and we have been very repectable, but now I want sex." Izzie said.

"Right now?" George asked now fully awake.

"No, not right now. Unfortunately, I have to get to surgery, but tonight we could. I mean if you want to." Izzie said beginning to feel nervous as she waited for a reply.

"You know I want to." George said with a grin.

Izzie smiled and said, "Okay, then tonight. It'll be perfect."

George leaned in to kiss her, but just as they were about to kiss, her beeper went off.

"Sorry, have to get to surgery. I'll see you tonight." Izzie said before jumping up and going out the door.

George smiled and laid his head back down, anxious for tonight to come. A few seconds later, Izzie ran back in.

He looked at her confused.

"Did you forget something?" George asked before Izzie quickly leaned down and passionately kissed him.

"Yeah, I did. I bet you're awake now." Izzie said in a seductive whisper before rushing out again.

It was true, he was wide awake now, and so was a certain other part of his body.

* * *

Izzie passed Alex in the hallway, who looked conflicted.

"Hey Alex, what's wrong?" asked Izzie.

"Ava ended things with me. She decided to stay with her husband." He said sighing.

"Oh, Alex I'm sorry to hear that." Izzie said sympathetically.

"Yeah... So you and O'Malley still together?" Alex asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah we are." Izzie said confidentially. She wasn't going to let Alex give her anymore crap about her and George's relationship.

"That's good... I guess I'm happy for you. So, are you scrubbing in on Hahn's surgery too?" asked Alex.

Izzie was surprised at Alex's response. "Uhh... yeah I am. Thanks Alex for umm... being happy for me. Seems like you're the only one." Izzie said sighing.

"No, the others will come around. It's just going to take some time to get used to you and O'Malley. We always thought you had a sibling-like relationship, but now that we realize we were wrong, we have to get used to it. Think of how you'd feel if me and Meredith got together. How weird would that be?" Alex said.

It was true, if Alex and Meredith got together, it would be weird. "I guess you're right Alex. I didn't think of it that way. Thanks."

"No problem, now let's get to surgery." Alex said with a smile.

* * *

George's beeper went off a few hours later. It was time for him to do rounds.

He passed Callie in the hallway.

"Hey..." He said.

"Hi." She said frowning.

After a brief awkward silence, George asked, "How are you?"

"I'm okay. I sent the papers into the lawyer today. Our divorce will be final by the end of the year." Callie said quickly.

"Okay." George said, unsure of what else to say.

"Well got to go, broken bones need fixing." Callie said before beginning to walk away.

"Callie, I'm sorry." George said. She turned around and met his eyes. George could tell she was still very upset.

"I know, me too." She said sadly before walking away.

George stared blankly ahead, as guilt once again came over him. He didn't regret falling in love with Izzie, but he did regret how badly it hurt Callie.

He stood there for a moment before going to do his rounds.

* * *

Alex and Izzie walked out of the surgery.

"Good job today, Stevens and Karev." Erica said to both of them before walking away.

Alex smiled, "Wait till we tell Christina, that we got to scrub in on a heart surgery today. She is going to be so jealous." Alex said smirking.

"Yeah, she is." Izzie agreed.

"So, you okay, you know about you and Ava?" asked Izzie.

"Yeah, I am." Alex said abruptly. Izzie could tell he didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay, well we have rounds to do now, so I'll catch up with you later." Izzie said before leaving.

* * *

The day went by rather quickly. Izzie rushed home and began setting things up. She took a shower and made sure to shave her legs. She put on a light pink night gown that she thought George would like. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She put on a dab of make up and took a deep breath. Anticipation of the night was making her nervous.

She lit candles all around the room and sat down on the bed and waited.

A short time later, she heard George come up the stairs. She ignored the butterflies in her stomach and stood up.

She smiled as he entered.

"Hi." She said softly.

He stared at her overtaken by her beauty.

"Hi." He said breathlessly. He shut the door.

Then like a moth to a flame, they were together, kissing, touching. Breathless whispers of love were made. Clothes were soon on the floor, their bodies molded together. Bourbon-filled memories came back, as they made love. Everything fell into place, as it did the first time.

They were finally together and the night was theirs and only theirs.


End file.
